Protector
by Blindpyro
Summary: Quill must protect Clarie from a danger that is plaguing their people, Full summary inside. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary**

**Quill has always been there, watching after Clarie since the first day he met her. Now, 13 years after the Cullen/Swan incident, they have grown even closer an Quill has never been happier in his life. That is untill the first bodys start showing up, compleatly drained of blood. With vampires plaguing LaPush for the first time in centurys and a dangerous and unexpected enemy lurking behind it all will Quill be able to protect Clarie?**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first twilight fic, so im not shure how it will turn out. Quite a few OC's and Jake, Sam, Charlie, and the Cullen's are al dead, killed by Bella after she went insane when she was turned. Mabey I'll make a fic about it. :)**

**"Come on Quill, let me go to the meeting tonight," Clarie wined for the umpteenth time. "You know you are not allowed, the Council was very firm about that. Only the pack is to show up, no exceptions." I explained yet agin. We had been arguing about the meeting ever since we had met up after school, and she didn't seem to be backing down any. "Besides it's probably nothing important. Mat probably pissed off Sue Clearwater and she's gona humiliate him in front of everyone," I turned around and grined at her. She just kept stairing up at me, still pouting. "Oh come on Clarie, dont be like that," I sighed, I never liked it when she was upset. "If its nothing important why cant I come? I'll stay hidden, no one will know I was there I promise." She looked up at me, her blue eyes wide and pleading. "That aint fair," I mutterd hanging my head. She smiled, knowing that she had won, "So when dose it start?"**

**(Later that night)**

**"I cant believe I'm doing this," I mutterd glumly as we headed twords the meeting, "if we're caught..." "Oh cheer up, will you," Clarie snaped, slaping my arm. "We already decided that I would watch, now hurry up before someone shows up or we **_**will**_** get caught." She grabed my arm and tried to drag me. Shaking my head I folowed behind, like the obediant dog I am. We had reached the clearing where the meeting would be held, luckily no one had shown up yet. "Ok Clarie," I wispered not wanting to test or luck, "you see that cluster of trees over there, if you stay quiet and stay still you should be fine," I looked at her sternly, "You owe me big time for this one." "Yah I know," she said happily, reaching up to hug me befor running off to her hidding spot. "Remember keep quiet," I called after her and she gave me the thumbs up.**

**(The Meeting)**

**"So what did Mathew do this time," sighed Leah, and the whole pack started laughing, with the exception of Mat. Everyone stoped after noticeing the angry look Sue was giving her daughter. "This is not a joke," snaped Sue. She was about to say more when Billy put his hand on her shoulder. "This meeting is for a more important reason than disciplining some prank," Billy said sadly, looking at Mat who suddenly looked guilty, "Although we might be able to work that in as well." Smileing slightly he nods for Sue to continue. "You all remember the events that took place 13 years ago," Sue stated roughly, "where the foolish actions of one of your own led to his death the death of your leader Sam, Charlie Swan, and the **_**Cullen **_**family," she spit the name out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. I paid close atention to Billy, the incident was hardest on him haveing lost his son, his bestfriend, and his best friends daughter. He seemed to be holding it togeather, although his eyes seemed full of pain. "Since then La Push has not seen or heared about the vampires for a little over ten years." "Thats great and all but what has this have to do with this meeting?" asked Leah boredly. Sue glared at her daughter and then noded at Billy. The two grabed the sheet that was covering something in the middle of the circle. Every one in the circle gasped and I heared Clarie barely stiffle a screem. "This is what we have called this meeting for," Sue said sadly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off guys, im sry for not updating. School just ended and the last few weeks have been a bit hectic. Secondly, I know the way this is written is different than the first one, im actually improving with my writing...I think. Anyways here's the second chappy hope u like it, i did.**

**ps: Thanks for the review MM, I fixed the name. Luv yah cuz.**

**Claire's Pov.**

**As I lay there, watching Billy and Sue pull the sheet of the thing in the center of the circle, I could barely siffle a screem. Even from my hideing spot in the group of trees I could tell that the figure lying there was human, though horribly mauled and compleatly drained of blood. Worse yet the victem, no more than six or seven years old, was definitly part of the tribe. The circle was suddenly filled with growls and quite a few of the pack seemed on the verge of changing, intent on getting revenge on whatever it was that had done this to the poor kid.**

**Quill's Pov.**

**There was no mistaking it, the sickening sweet smell, the terrible sence of wrongness, they had done this. We all looked at Embry, waiting for his reaction. After the disaster thirteen years ago it was discovered that Billy Black was Embry's real father, meaning that with the death of Sam and his halfbrother Jacob he was now leading the pack. "When did this happen!" Paul shouted at Billy, barely able to keep from changing. "The body was found this morning at the edge of the Resevation." "Then lets go after it, the trail should still be fresh," Paul shouted to the rest of the pack, earning cheer's from the younger members of the pack.**

**"No," Embery's quiet voice silenced the cheering imediatly and all eye's focused on him, "we do not know how many we may be dealing with and what their motives are. For now we will protect the tribe, I want four of us patroling the woods at all times. No one is to utter a word about this and no one is to leave the reservation." He said, casting a knowing look at Paul. "We all know how dangerous **_**vampires**_** can be."**

**A/N: Vampires are atacking LaPush? gasp Who could be responsible for this? lol Hope you liked it. r&r and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry it took so long to update, my sister just had er tonsils removed last monday, so things have been kinda hectic around here. Anyways its finaly up, hope ya like it. Oh and to anyone who is reading any of my other story's, I am working on updating as I write this.

Claire's Pov.

_Vampires._

The word had been ringing through my head all night and it sent a cold chill down my spine. _This is silly_, I kept trying to tell myself, _vampires aren't real their just stories parents make up to scare their children into behaving, their not supposed exist_. But after seeing the...victem and the reactions of everyone at the meeting how could I not beleive it. Besides, there was Quill.

He was acting so strange after the meeting. The whole trip home he seemed far off, like his mind was somewere else, and worst of all he had seemed so scared, like he knew something bad was going to happen. As soon as we made it home he rushed off for his patroll duty, but promised that he would be back as soon as he could. Now I was all alone in my room, which sudenly hade become a much scarier place. Sitting on my bed, hugging my knees for comfort one thought kept runing through my head, _be careful Quill_.

Quill's Pov.

"Quill, Quill you all right?" I jumped involuntarily as Mat grabbed my shoulder. Looking up at him, I couln't help but notice how scared he looked, so alien on his usualy confident, mischivious face.

"I'm fine," I reasured him, "lets get moving, we have alot of ground to cover." We had decided to split into teams of two, spliting the patroll area between the two groups. I chose the North half, the Forks half, were the body was found.

"This is some pretty heavy stuff," Mat said nervously as we prepared t change, "I mean, there hasn't been a vampire in Forks for over a decade, and then a kid from the Rez turns up dead."

"Every things gona be all right Mat," I said as calmly as I could, and then I gave myself over to the change. It took only a few seconds, and then I was a wolf, my wolf. I always loved the change; the sudden sence power, my senses, already beter than any mere human, now extrordinarily powerful. It's hard to feal afraid of anything when you felt so strong.

Claire's Pov.

_Something is wrong. _That was the first thought I had when I woke up. Standing up, I made my way to the window, unable to shake the terrible feeling of wrongness. Pulling back the curtain, I was shocked to see someone standing outside my house. It was a girl, seemingly eighteen, with mahogany brown hair, extreamly pale skin, and, frighteningly enough, blood red eyes. Staring down at this strange girl, she suddenly looks up at me and smiles, a knowing superior smile, and then disappears. Running to my door I bolt it shut.


End file.
